vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Packs
'''Wolf Packs '''are organized groups consisting of either werewolves, or hybrids, or both. As of Season 5 , there are five known wolf packs, all but one of which are now disbanded for one reason or another. Season one of The Originals introduced werewolf clan hierarchy. A group of werewolves containing many bloodlines including ruling or royal bloodlines. History Not much is told about the origins of werewolf packs, but since wolves and werewolves are pack driven creatures, it's likely that they have existed since the beginning of the werewolf's origin. It was said after the werewolf genocide, most if not all of the the remaining werewolves paired up in order to protect themselves from death at the hands of vampires who wanted them dead for their own protection. Beliefs Werewolf packs are lead by one werewolf, known as the Alpha. The Alpha can be male or female. If a member of the pack believes that the current Alpha is not competent enough, they may challenge the Alpha for control, and the Alpha will need to use a show of force to show dominance. Some packs choose to chain themselves up during the full moon, while others chose to go out into the wilderness, away from any humans, and allow their wolf form to run free. Known Packs As of now, there have been more than half a dozen known packs revealed in the TV series. *Jules' Pack (werewolves, all of them killed). Jules.PNG|Jules Brady.PNG|Brady 150px-KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood Stevie.jpg|Stevie wol.jpg wo.jpg wolf.jpg wolfs.jpg fe.jpg Wop.jpg *Paige's Pack (unsuccessful hybrids, all of whom went rabid; some were killed, others died on their own). Paigewolf3x02.png|Paige 250px-Tvdgallagher.jpg|Ray Sutton bgbf.jpg dcdc.jpg dcw.jpg hrtht.jpg Polm.jpg fvf.jpg ppoop.jpg rtt.jpg ln.jpg *Tyler's Pack (unsired hybrids, all killed by Klaus with the exception of Tyler, now on the run, and Hayley). S4 Tyler HQ.jpg|Tyler CharakterAdrian1.jpg|Adrian 418px-Kim_(4x08).png|Kimberley Possibly Adrian.PNG lkkl.jpg io.jpg lop.jpg poyo.jpg fdvre.jpg trtrgt.jpg uiuret.jpg grrtgt.jpg reree.jpg *Klaus' Pack (hybrids, secretly became unsired (same as Tyler's Pack), and were slaughtered by Klaus for disobedience). S4-Klaus.jpg|Niklaus Mikaelson Mindy.PNG|Mindy Tony.PNG|Tony 440px-Daniel3x12.jpg|Daniel Warren Dean.png|Dean ddf.jpg ttjht.jpg ghh.jpg vfvfvf.jpg ht.jpg ereg.jpg hyeh.jpg rgrrgre.jpg Natehybrid404.png|Nate *The Bayou Pack: Living the bayous of Louisiana after being forced to the outskirts by Marcel, they exist in near extinction. The bayou is now home for many different werewolf packs from other regions. CrescentWolf-1 (11).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (3).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (1).jpg *Crescent Wolf Clan: Cursed by Marcel to be human only on the Full moon and wolves the remainder of the month. Jackson-1x19.jpg|Oliver Theoriginals-s01e13-jackson.png|Jackson Hayleygreycardi.png|Hayley D9e3e27e1eb0eb625ac4ca1f11ebfeae74027e.jpg|Eve *The Guerrera Family: An organized crime family of werewolves that resided within New Orleans during the era of Prohibition. Guerrera4.png Guerrera2.png The Originals - Francesca.png|Francesca Derek Transform.jpg Transform.jpg Transform Allen.jpg Transform Juan.jpg Alphas Alphas are leader of their pack; they make the commands that other pack members choose to follow. There can only be one Alpha per pack, whether male or female. However, there may be some wolves who challenge another wolf for the alpha position. Known (Former) Alphas: *Jules (deceased). *Tyler *Klaus *Paige (deceased). *Niklaus' Father (deceased). *Lana (deceased). Challenge An alpha can be challenged for their role as head of the pack by another wolf who wants to be leader, who will not obey the alpha. Challenges consist of the two competing to show the other wolves who is the most dominant; the wolf who is determined to be the most dominant is accepted by the other wolves as the alpha of the pack. Known Challenges *Kimberley vs Tyler for control over Tyler's Pack - Kimberley tried to take control of the pack, but Tyler showed his superiority. However, their pack was killed by Klaus and sacrificed/betrayed by Hayley, who was working for Professor Shane. *Klaus vs Paige for control over Paige's Pack - Klaus (being the Original hybrid) wanted to make more hybrids (half werewolf and half vampire) to be his own private army, so he used Paige's Pack to attempt to make hybrids. However, Klaus was unable to create a successful hybrid without the blood of the doppelgänger. Lone Wolf A lone wolf is a werewolf or hybrid who chooses either (1) not to be apart of any official pack, or (2) leaves their pack, or (3) hasn't found a pack to be apart of at this time. Known Lone Werewolves/Hybrids *George Lockwood (No known pack). *Barnette Lockwood (Non active Gene). *Richard Lockwood (Non active Gene). *Tyler Lockwood. *Hayley Marshall. *Chris (deceased). Trivia *The books only mention the Original Pack. It is not known if normal werewolves travel together or not. *According to Eve, every werewolf pack is in New Orleans to witness the baby's birth. See also Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Groups Category:Werewolf Packs